Havens
by PennyGirl
Summary: Their existence is known. Their Professor is missing. A strangers home must become their sanctuary...NEW CHAPTER UP1
1. A friend in need

1 Havens  
  
By: PennyGirl  
  
Hello all! You know the usual story. But in case you don't, I'll tell it to you…(Author clears her throat.)…*Ahem…*--------------Deep Breath is taken--- -----  
  
I DON'T OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION SO DONM'T SUE ME!!  
  
Besides, I'm only fifteen years old and can barely afford to pay for colorguard; you expect to be able to pay for a lawyer? Blah, blah, blah…Okay, thanks for caring. By the way, the only things about this story I do own are the ones that I made up. Okay? … Okay!  
  
(Note: this takes place at the very moment after Mystique's last line of "Day of Reckoning: Part Two." If I get the line wrong, please forgive me, I only saw it a few hours ago, and don't know if the line's the right one.)  
  
Part One: A friend in need…  
  
"And now, things are going to get very interesting…"  
  
"I think not." The sound of a laser charging went off behind Mystique's head and someone said, "Freeze. Move and I'll shoot."  
  
Scott and Jean craned their heads to see that behind Mystique stood a girl in a blue suit who had a laser gun pointed at Mystique's head.  
  
Mystique smirked and spun to kick the girl in the head.  
  
"Ah!" Mystique cried out when the girl reached up her hand at a blinding speed and grabbed her leg. The girl smirked back at Mystique. "Nice try," she snapped, twisting her arm and sending mystique in spinning flip to the ground. When Mystique began to get up, the girl reached out her foot and placed it in the small of the shape shifter's back, pushing her back down to the ground. She leveled the gun at Wanda, who had begun to move forward. "Don't try anything funny." The girl snapped the fingers of her free hand and a black and white blur that turned out to be two little girls appeared. The girl gestured at Mystique. "Get her on board," she ordered. The two girls shook their heads, strapped odd mechanical devices to Mystique's ankles and wrists, and picked her up before zooming off in a direction towards the cliffs. The air shimmered and they disappeared.  
  
The first girl turned to the X-Men and Brotherhood. She gave Wanda a look that clearly said, 'Nothing funny', and holstered the weapon she was holding to a strap that hung about her waist. She held up her hands in a peaceful manner and actually bowed to the group of assembled teens and one adult. In the distance, a siren could be heard.  
  
"My codename's Chameleon. I come here on behalf of my mistress." 'Chameleon' turned to Storm. "I believe Professor Xavier told you about my mistress. I was told to use the code word, 'Haven.' Does this mean anything to you?"  
  
Storm nodded. "Yes it does. But, I see no means of transportation nearby."  
  
The girl snapped her fingers a second time and the air above the cliffs shimmered again. Causing a silver jet to appear. It was floating about twenty feet above the ground and had its' hatch open with it's ramp settled on the ground. "Is this sufficient for the purpose needed?" she asked as someone walked down the ramp and stood at the bottom. They raised an arm and held the other hand to their ear. The girl before the group cocked her head to the side and nodded, a small device in her ear could be seen. Chameleon turned to Storm again. "I'm afraid that there is not much more time. If you are going to accept the offer Xavier told you about, you need to accept it now." At a much closer distance now, the sirens could be heard. Chameleon looked towards them and turned back. "Well?"  
  
Storm faced the group and sighed. "We accept. Everyone, onto that jet. We need to get out of here before the police arrives." Storm then turned towards the jet and followed the young girl in blue towards it. The group of X-Men followed her, but the brotherhood stayed behind.  
  
Chameleon stopped walking when she noticed that they weren't following. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
  
"We're not X-Men. And it sounds like your nice offer is open only to them," Lance spoke up.  
  
Chameleon sighed. She waved a hand for the X-Men to continue towards the jet and spoke words that we're obviously directed to someone on the jet, but were meant to be heard by the Brotherhood as well. "Vyne, contact the mistress and inform her that we're bringing those who were not part of the parameters that Xavier sent to us."  
  
The X-Men we're on the jet by now, and saw a young man in the cockpit nod his head while saying, "Right," and began to speak in rapid Spanish to someone who he rung up on the comm. Back outside, the girl turned towards the brotherhood again. "Right now, it doesn't matter who you side with. What matters is getting you away from here before—Shit! Anna! Prepare for take off! The cops are here." The girl started running towards the jet as police cars came to a stop twenty feet away from the brotherhood and police filed out of them with guns drawn. The girl skidded to a stop when the brotherhood didn't follow and scowled at them. "Move! Or do you want to have to explain things to the cops?"  
  
Chameleon's words struck home and the brotherhood began to run towards the jet. The police yelled, "Freeze!" but the group didn't stop.  
  
Then the police opened fire.  
  
_________________________________________________-  
  
AN: Okay, am I not the only who just had to write something about the situation after what happened? Oh well, thanx for reading the story, hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger, and….Oh yeah! Review! Review! Review! ^_*  
  
Trust me….It gets better! 


	2. Gunshots

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, and do not claim ownership. So please don't sue me, I have no money. (Literally! My family is poor! I don't even have a computer.!)  
  
Previously: Last you read, the X-Men and Brotherhood met Chameleon, a female mutant who said she'd take them to safety. She kicked Mystique's ass, got Wanda NOT to attack her, ad was trying to get the brotherhood to come to, but the cops had just shown up, and it ended with them opening fire on the Brotherhood and Chameleon. Plus, does anybody wonder who this, 'Mistress', is? Tell me if you do!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Havens  
By: PennyGirl  
  
Part Two  
  
  
In one long moment, several life changing things happened at once...  
  
Officer Conner Fitzgerald fired his 35 mm. He believed these people to be responsible for the institution's explosion.   
  
Kitty Pride took Scott's hand and pulled him and her through the jet wall, as ordered to. They had to help their fellow mutants.  
  
The media arrived on the scene.  
  
The commander of SHIELD sent his men out to the destruction in Bayville.  
  
And somewhere where nobody could find him, all alone, Professor Charles Xavier feared the lives of his students and those they cared about.  
  
Then the moment ended, and pain and reality returned to the X-Men and brotherhood...  
  
"Get down!" Chamelon yelled as bullets came flying past and nearly hit her. "Kitty!" Lance yelled, as Kitty Pride phased through the jet wall and was hit with a bullet. She collapsed to the floor and began to bleed.  
"Shit!" Chameleon swore, and said into her comm. "Tell that elf to get that girl out of here!" a puff of smoke appeared and Kurt was seen for two seconds before he and Kitty disappeared. Chameleon hoped back into the jet.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Scott ducked when a bullet went wizzing past his ear. It made a pinging noise and struck the side of the jet before harmlessly bouncing off and falling to the ground. He didn't know what was protecting the jet, but whatever it was, it was effective. Lance and the Brotherhood ran toward the jet and dodged as many bullets as they could. But, to no avail. All but Fred and Lance were hit, and none got up off the ground.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
"That's it!" Chameloen growled, jumping to her feet and standing before the policeman who had stopped shooting when the mutants had fallen. "That's not fair!" she yelled, and fire formed in her hands. "And you should pay!" The fire grew and exploded outwards towards the policeman. They all scrambled out of the way and even larger balls of flame appeared as the fire created by Chameleon hit the gas tanks and the cars exploded.  
The police were now at bay, and leaving them alone, but it wouldn't alst for very long.  
  
"I could use some help out here," Chameleon snapped, running on to the jet quickly to grab a first aid kit and then running back out. The X-men all looked at each other for about a second before they all bolted out of their seats to go help the Brother hood.  
  
"Hold the bandage down firm, don't let him bleed," Chameleon advised as a blonde girl who'd introduced herself as Boom-Boom held a bloody bandage to Wanda's stomach. Not more than a hundred yards away, the police looked on and some reporter and her cameraman recorded everything for the world to see. Chameloen glared for a few seconds and then went over to the two mutants trying to help someone who smelled like garbage and had been shot in the shoulder.   
"Get him onto the stretcher and onto the jet, fast. Those cops aren't going to be just watching us for very long. They're gonnna show up with help soon. Lot's of it."  
Jean and Bobby nodded. Jean mentally lifted him up onto the stretcher and floated it over to the jet safely and carefully. She ignored the reporter who yelled at her, asking her what she was doing, and how she was doing it. Someone in the crowd that had gathered yelled 'freak', and something was thrown.   
In didn't get very far though, because a vine suddenly shot out of the ground, wrapped itself around the object, and smashed it to pieces.  
On the jet, Fred, Lance and the girl who had been in the pilot's seat were trying to stop the bleeding, but were not being successful. Outside, Jean skimmed through the minds of the police and frowned. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.  
"That," Jean pointed up and a military helicopter could be seen about a mile away. "We're not gonna get everyone on that jet and out of here on time."  
"Maybe, but we'll be okay," Chameleon said, and came up next to them to see the helicopter. " Much as the want to, they can't make a move on us."  
"Why not?" Scott asked.   
"That's why," Chameleon pointed to a spot in the sky opposite to that of the arriving helicopter. The air in the sky shimmered and a square of blackness appeared. Chameleon smiled.   
"C'mon, help's here, we're leaving." She spun on her heel and ran toward the jet. Everyone else must have gotten the message as well because they all ran to the jet and jumped on. Fred picked up an unconscious but still bleeding Wanda and ran toward the jet as well. Everyone who could strapped themselves in and the pilot accelerated the jet. They rose into the air just as the backup for the police arrived and began to shoot. "Hold on!" the pilot yelled, her voice thick with a foreign accent, and the jet did a sharp 180 turn and was flown toward the weird square in the sky. The X-men braced themselves for the worst, and prayed that everything would be alright.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
Alright! I'm Back! Thanks for being patient with me and coming back to read my story. I know that this chapter probably sucked, but the story will get better. Trust me.  
Plus, I plan to take that humor part off of the genre description, it doesn't really go with the story. Sorry.  
And............. If you review me, tell me if you think Kurt should develop something with a girl who will show up in this story; because I never really liked that Amanda chick very much. Tell me your opinions about Evan too.  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
P.S. Sorry for my lateness. It won't happen again.  
I hope. 


	3. SHIELD

Havens  
By: PennyGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Don't sue.  
  
Info U need to know: Some X-Men were aptured and some escaped. Since it's been about a month since I saw the episode, I'm taking a wild guess as to who managed to escape, and who was captured. ------List of those who were CAPTURED: Wolverine, Beast, Evan, Nightcrawler, and Professor Xavier has gone missing.--------- Those who ESCAPED are: Fred, Jean, Kitty, Lance, Storm, Todd, Scott, Wanda, all of the new recruits, and Tabitha. I am unsure what happened to Pietro, maybe I'll write it into the story, Magneto's fate is as unknown as his son's, and don't worry, I'll later put those other mutants in later. Plus, I'm putting rogue as MIA. Because, I plan to show you what happened to her a little later.  
  
  
Part Three: SHIELD  
  
Scott asked the one question that was one everyone's mind. "Where are we?"  
Chameleon smiled and got out of her seat. "It's a secret military base called 'SHIELD'. It's about three thousand feet above the ground right now, and it just saved our butts." Chameleon walked over to the hatch and walked through it, just like Kitty would. In her wake, a slight mist had formed and began to immediately dissipate. "No one leave," she said, popping back in again, as well as disappearing again.  
Everyone stared at one another as they all thought the same question.   
What the hell had they gotten themselves into?"  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Chameleon, I must say, it's good to see you again. Tell me, how are you on this lovely day?"  
"Cut the crap commander, you've seen the news," Chameleon snapped as the eye-patch wearing commander walked up to her. He smiled at her. "Yes. I have. And it showed you blowing some cop cars."  
"Please. You couldn't give a crap about the Bayville P.D.'s recent vehicular loss. You care about our recent exposure. And it's the only reason that you came to our aid today."  
The commander smiled at Chameleon. "Well. It seems I had forgotten you're speedy thinking Chameleon. And you're right, I couldn't care less what had happened to the police vehicles." The commander's smile faded. "However, if you had harmed the police themselves..."  
"But I didn't," Chameleon interjected, glowering at the man who was at least three fourths of a foot taller than her. "So the subject is moot."  
The commander's smiled returned. "You're right. You didn't. And it is. What care do you're friends need for your -very- brief stay on my base?"  
"I have three gunshot victims that need to be fixed enough so I can get them back to Shinka Manor. And I 'd appreciate it if you didn't put any sort of your experimental inhibitors on them. You know the mistress didn't like your last try. Especially since it was on her daughter."  
The commander glared at Chameleon. So young, and she had duties that would take an army commander twenty years to achieve. "Fine," he agreed, and held out his hand. Chameleon stared at it before turning on her heel and walking back to the jet. *I'm not that stupid,* she whispered in his mind before smoking back into her mistress' jet. The commander smirked at the girl's presumptions and called for the medical teams.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
"How long are we gonna be here?" Lance asked as he eyed the military figures watching (but trying not to look like it) the X-Men, the two uninjured of the Brotherhood, and those in the group who had showed up to save them. It had been fort-five minutes since the medical teams had come to take away Kitty, Wanda, and Toad; and he was getting a little impatient. Plus that weird Chameleon girl had gone with them, dragging Summers, Jean, and that weird cat girl who was with her along for the ride.  
"Not long," replied one of the speedsters in charge of watching over Mystique, who was now tied down to a chair in the jet and unconscious. "Usually, our visits here never last more than a couple of hours."  
"You come here often?" Tabitha asked, rolling a small explosive around in her hand while she waited through her boredom. She noticed a weird doctor looking type in a lab coat eying it.   
So she chucked it.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chameleon ignored the commander when he informed her that one of those she had brought with her had set off an explosive in the docking area. Jean apologized for it, and Scott said nothing. The cat girl just snorted and continued to watch as the doctors removed the third and final bullet from Kitty's chest. "Commander, what is that metal tube that they are placing near her heart? It obvious from your doctor's lack of urgency that the girl was not hit in the heart. What are they doing?"  
The cat girl eyed the doctors sharply as the commander explained. "It is to stabilize one of the vents that enter her lungs. It is on the verge of collapsing, and needs to be supported until it can be fixed. Merely a temporary measure, I assure you. My doctors will remove it when her vent is ready."  
"Can she be transported when they are done stitching her up?" the cat girl asked.  
"Yes," the commander answered; then realized his stupidity.  
"Then have your doctors strap her to a gurney so we can take her and the other two who have stabilized to Shinka. The Mistresses' own physicians there can handle all other necessary medical treatments."  
"I advise against it," said the doctor who came walking through the doors.  
"But I don't follow your' advice. You are not my teacher, nor my ally. Now strap her and the others to gurneys and get them to the jet before I ask Vyne to speak with your greenhouse and encourage it into three months growth."  
"Fine," snapped the doctor, who walked back into the medical room to follow through with what Chameleon wanted.  
"C'mon, back to the plane," Chameleon said, and began walking down the hall and through the twisting halls of the base to the docking area.  
"What you said was kind of heartless," Jean spoke up as she and Scott caught up with the short girl and her feline looking partner.   
"And ungrateful too," Scott added in.  
Chameleon shrugged. "Trust me, I said the right thing. You haven't known these people as long as I have. They're sneaky, and they'll have an inhibitor in you before you know what's going on."   
Scott and Jean said no more as they heard Chameleon's angered tone towards the SHIELD commander and his staff.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"What's an inhibitor?" Scott asked as they finally came into the docking area. Tabitha was laughing at Mystique as she tried to get out of her ropes, and everyone else just looked on.  
"It's a device created to inhibit a mutants powers to the point where only the person who holds the controls to it can dictate when and where you can use your powers. I had one on me once. Trust me, it wasn't a pleasant experience."  
"You said they tried it on your bosses daughter?" Jean asked as they approached the group.  
"Yeah. That was an even more unpleasant experience for the SHIELD guys. Mistress was not happy that they were experimenting usage of them on her daughter. And she was even unhappier when they tried to use it as leverage to control us."  
"Us?" Jean asked. Everyone else looked on as Chameleon's face took on a dark expression. " 'Us', as in all of us who live at Shinka, our haven."  
"What happened?" Lance asked. The doctors could be seen wheeling over their three friends, and Chameleon was not looking at them kindly.  
"Trust me, that's a story for later. And one that your teacher Logan can tell you when we get him back." The doctor's arrived at the jet, and the one who had spoken earlier once again stated that she didn't like what was going on. The patients should stay on the base.  
The speedster from earlier snarled at the doctor, her apparent twin did the same. The doctor stepped back and shut up.  
"Contact us if there's a problem with the public and Shinka," the eye patch wearing commander said as Chameleon was about to step onto the jet. She sniffed at him and closed the hatch.  
"Where to?" asked the occupant of the navigator's seat who was starting to have vines grow out of his head. "Home," Chameleon replied. The pilot and Navigator smiled and nodded before guiding the jet out of the flying fortress known as SHIELD.  
  
  
"Do we follow them?" asked the commander's aide, who stood by his side and watched with him as the jet flew off at a high rate of speed.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No." The commander moved away form the deck window and began walking to his office.  
"Why not?" asked the aide as they passed those who were below their rank.  
"Because they are people we don not wish to make angry. Instead,. I want you to find our deserter and have the information sent to Shinka's mistress. I'm sure she'd be pleased to know where the man who holds her husband is."  
"Yes, commander."  
"And lieutenant."  
"Yes, commander?"  
"Keep it all very quiet. I don't want those against the mutants to corrupt your search."  
"Yes, commander."  
The lieutenant left his commander's side made his way to his research area to follow through with orders. They meant that he'd have to leave the base, so he needed a place to appear quietly and discreetly.  
The commander walked into his office and sat down in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and had no idea what to think of the days events. So, instead, he just sat there and didn't think.   
That is, until one of his lesser came to inform him of a problem on the prison deck. Then he just went off to do his job, and forgot about thinking about the days events, so that he could just let what would happen next, happen.  
After all, when mutants were involved, nothing was predictable. Only the fact that things would be unpredictable...was.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hellllllllloooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
Thanks for coming back. I really appreciate. And I apologize for taking so long, again, to put things up. It'll get even worse when school starts. I warn you of that now.   
As usual, let me know what you think. And in case you're wondering, 'Shinka' is the word for the biological concept of evolution. So.....  
Bye! Come back later! 


	4. Alleyway Mutants

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, so don't sue me please.

HAVENS

By: PennyGirl

Part Four: Alleyway Mutants

            Rogue ran through the back streets of New York, constantly looking over her shoulder. She knew that the world would not want to see her kind right now. And since she'd been seen on national television, she knew that it would be a good idea to hide.

            Rogue turned left on an alley street and skidded to a halt. There, on the big screen of Times Square, was the coverage of what had happened just hours earlier. Rogue's eyes grew wide and she began to back up. 

            But her steps weren't quick enough, for a person in the crowd saw her, and shouted out who she was.

            Rogue bolted back down an alley street, away from the mob following her, and didn't even notice when a girl three stories up began to follow her.

_______________________________________________

            Rogue ran as fast as her feet would carry her, but the mob was catching up, and she knew nothing of a place she could hide.

            She'd just turned on another alleyway when a hand shot out and grabbed her. Rogue responded by tossing them over shoulder. The slammed into the wall and slid to the floor.

            "Geez, lady, he was only trying to help."

            Rogue turned around to see a girl of thirteen walking past her to help her friend up. "Why'd you have to do that?" she asked as she pulled her friend to their feet. Rogue noticed that the girl had pink hair and that her friend was green skinned. 

            Mutants. Rogue had been grabbed by a mutant.

            "Sorry," Rogue drawled in her southern accent. "I thought you were someone else."

            "Who else with green skin would try to attack you?" the girl with pink hair asked, tucking a strand behind her ear as her friend began to stand on his own two feet. Rogue noticed that something looking like bone was protruding from right underneath her ear, and that other, smaller amounts were protruding from what else you could see of her skin.

            "She means the mob, bones." A girl with green hair and green tattoos all over her face dropped down from up above. She smiled at Rogue. "We saw you on the news, sorry about your friends."

            "Thanks," Rogue said as the green skinned boy finally got back to normal, and was able to stand totally upright. "Sorry 'bout throwing you into a wall."

            The boy shrugged, he looked to be about eight, and said, "No problem, Lorna beats me up all the time. I'm used to it."

            The girl with green hair, Lorna, smiled. "Yeah, and you always deserve it, too."

            The boy frowned at her and stooped to pick up a large box of groceries that had been dropped. "I'll get that," Rogue said, and took the box from his hands. "Thanks," the boy said.

            Rogue smiled. "No problem. It's the least I could do." Rogue looked around them in confusion. "Umm…Where are you going anyway?"

            "Home," the green boy chirped, and followed the two girls before him as the walked to the end of the alley. The boy grabbed rogue's sleeve and pulled her along. "You can come with us, and meet Callisto. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

            "Okay," Rogue answered cautiously.

            "Don't worry, it's completely safe. No one even knows where we live," Lorna said as she stooped down and picked up the sewage grate that was by the sidewalk. "C'mon," she said, and jumped down.

            "I'll take those," the girl with pink hair said as she took the groceries from Rogue's hands. She stepped to the hole that was the grate and jumped down. The green boy grabbed Rouge's arm. "Come on, please come with us."

            "I don't think I should," Rogue said, looking into the grate suspiciously. "I have friends that I need to go find. They may be looking for me."            

            "Trust me lady, your friends will be fine."

            Rogue looked down at the boy who was smiling up at her with trust. "What makes you say that?" Rogue asked.

            The boys face clouded over slightly before he said, "Trust me, we know that they got out alive."

            Rogue sighed and picked the boy up before she jumped into the sewers and, unknowingly, something that was completely unknown.

___________________________________________________

            The jet landed. A large mansion, bigger than the institute, could be seen. In front of it could be seen a group twenty mutants. Five in lab coats and the others just standing around. "Where are we?" Jean asked from her seat next to Scott.

            "Shinka Manor," the one with plants growing out of his head said. "Our home and haven.

            "Let's go have you meet our mistress," Chameleon said, and pushed the button for the hatch to open so that the group of X-Men and Brotherhood mutants could get acquainted with the one responsible for the saving of their lives.

___________________________________________________

            A/N: Hello! 

            Hey! Who saw the premiere? Pretty cool huh?

            Well, it's great to know that you all came back to read my story. And I really appreciate it too. And I assure you not to worry; the rescue will take place very soon!

            Also, don't forget to review! Review! Review!  


	5. Fury and Escape Plans

Disclaimer: I don't the X-Men. Don't sue me!

HAVENS

By: PennyGirl

Part Five: Fury, and Escape plans

            "Commander Fury," the lieutenant said, rushing to his commander's side as he walked along the prison halls.

            "What is it?" Fury asked, stopping before a cell and looking at the mutant within. The mutant growled and lunged against the chains that held him. The lieutenant stepped back in fear, but Fury did not. He was used to this mutant's behavior.

            "Well?" Fury demanded. "What's wrong?"

            "What?" asked the lieutenant. He then realized what was wrong and said. "Oh! Right. Um…I have the information you requested, except there's been a small catch."

            "Like what?" Fury demanded as he walked along the halls again.

            "Like the fact that the army has taken possession of the captured mutants, and have taken them to the Nevada base. Do you still want me to send the information?"

            Fury sighed and continued to walk. "No. Scratch, your earlier orders.  I'll be taking it over personally."

            "You will? But what if command finds out?" the lieutenant asked.

            "They won't," Fury said, dismissing the lieutenant and walking over to the high priority cells. He walked up to the sergeant in charge and asked what he had been called over for. But both Fury and the lieutenant were unaware that a white haired speedster known as Pietro had spied on them.

________________________________________________________

            "What kind of place is this?" Kurt asked as he looked around anxiously at what could be seen from the clear plate of armored glass before him.

            "A place I don't think we're very welcome in," Beast said as he, Evan, and Kurt watched a group of soldiers drag Wolverine over to a cell. They threw him in and shut glass before they walked out of the room.

            "Is he okay?" Evan asked, watching as Wolverine groggily began to wake up.

            "He'll be fine," said the general who was walking into the room. "But none of you will if you don't give me some of the answers that I need."

            "Like what?" Evan asked, glaring at the general who obviously didn't like them.

            "Like who you work for," the general sneered.

            "None of your business," Logan snapped, fully recovered from his drugging.

            The general glared. "I assure you. You will tell us who and what you are. If you don't…Well, let's just say you won't like it if you don't."

            His threat said, the general turned around and walked out the door. At it's entrance, two armored guards could be seen to be hauling some heavy duty weaponry.

            "How long till you think they know we can escape?" Beast asked Logan, who was extracting and retracting his atamantium claws.

            "Not long," Logan said. "But, then again, we're not going to."

            "What?!" demanded Evan and Kurt. 

            "Why not?" Kurt asked, his confusion evident upon his face.

            "Cause we don't seem to have a way out of here," Logan said. "There's no transportation."

            "So what do we do then?" Evan asked, sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor.

            "We wait," Logan said, doing the same thing as Evan, still extracting his claws.

            "For what?" Beast asked, looking around the room before them.

            "For our rescue and our transportation to come to us," Logan said. "Now shut up and try not to worry. I promise you we'll get out soon. Help will come for us."

            "If you say so," Kurt mumbled, and sat down, joining his comrades in arms in the wait for their rescue.

            Logan just smirked as he thought over who their help would be. No way would these army guys like what would be the end result.

_______________________________________________________

The 'help' Logan was thinking of was, at that moment, trying to help the doctors of Shinka to move the gurneys that held Kitty, Wanda, and Toad. The X-men watched the doctors while Chameleon, her cat-like partner, and Vyne were trying to move Mystique, who was fiercely fighting their every move. 

"Ow!" Chameleon cried out when Mystique was able to land a kick to her jaw. She grabbed for the leg, but couldn't because Mystique had kicked out again and was dropped in the process. She got to her feet and bolted for the nearby forest. "Hey!" Scott yelled, and went after Mystique. He was stopped by two of the mutants who were standing by when they'd arrived.

"Don't worry!" one of them told Scott as he struggled to get away from them to go after the shape shifting mutant. "She won't go very far. And we can always track her down later."

"They're right you know," a feminine voice said.

Everyone turned and stared at the woman who stood before them. She was five foot, six inches tall, and olive skinned. Her hair was midnight black and pinned back into a bun. A small necklace hung around her neck, and she wore a sundress that bulged at her stomach. She smiled at them and said, "Welcome, everyone. Pardon my not coming over sooner, but the doctors needed my help. Please, come in. it's getting cold out here and my students are waiting for their dinner." The woman turned around and walked to the front doors of the large mansion. The two mutants holding Scott let go and followed her. So did everybody else who was out there. The X-men hesitated, but then followed as well.

From the shelter of the trees barely half a mile away, Mystique watched the X-men and the woman with a smile on her snake like face. "They don't know what they've done in letting me go," she said, fading into the shadows so as to get as far away as possible.

Although, it never occurred to her as to why she didn't use her powers to escape earlier while while her keepers were enroute to the mansion.

 ____________________________________________________________________

A/N: All right! I'm back! And I love to know that you guys are reading my stuff, I really appreciate it. Which means you must review! Review! Review! They don't give you that feature for nothing ya know.

            Okay?

            Okay?

            Okay?

            All right then, I'll see you all later.

            Bye!


	6. Charlotte, needles, and infirmaries

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: evolution. Nor will I ever.

Havens

By: PennyGirl

Part 6: Charlotte, Needles, and Infirmaries

Charlotte watched as her mother led the group of teenagers into the mansion. The leader was in the front of the group. Next to the woman called Storm. Charlotte remembered her from when she'd been a baby and had visited the Xavier school with her parents. 

            "What are you looking at?" one of Charlotte's sisters, Murielle, asked curiously. 

            Charlotte's other sister, Kensington, leaned around the tall girl and saw the group of X-men. "Ooh…is that them?"

            "Yes." Charlotte didn't even look at her sister as she replied. She stared at their suits, and at the clothes of those who had been in the building that had exploded. "They seem…frightened," Charlotte's other sister, her twin, May, said as she walked up and stood next to her to look down into the front hall.

            "That's because they are." Charlotte turned her back on the group behind her and went down the stairs, grabbing her belt off the banister as she did so. Her sisters followed her and other students watched from their places along the rail and on the floor, their small, or maybe just soft, heads peeping through the rails like kids in a jail cell. The whole school had come out to watch the arrival of the X-Men, the "Students," as they were called. Charlotte didn't even look at them as she walked by. She smelled their scents and got the one of the shifter, snapping on her belt as she walked out the door. Her mother watched her do this and called out, "Be careful!" Charlotte waved her hand as if to say, "Fine, fine. Whatever you say."

            The X-Men watched this and were kind of creeped out. That girl looked so much like Logan, and with all the crap going on right now, they didn't even _want_ to know why.

________________________________________________________________________

Kitty had not felt the bullet go in. Nor had she felt it when the doctors had removed it. The minute, no the _second, _it had gone in, she'd passed out. Later, she would not understand why she did that. After all, she'd been through lots of tough situations and gotten out a live. Why would a bullet wound be any different?

            When she woke up, it wasn't in the institute's infirmary, as she first thought when she opened her eyes. Instead, it was in large, well-lit room full of machines and mutants who were wearing lab coats and had stethoscopes draped around their necks. "Where am I?" she asked softly, her voice not even a whisper and her throat dry from she had no idea what. "Hello?" Kitty asked again. This time, somebody heard her. 

            "Hello, are you awake now?"

            Kitty nodded and looked to see who had spoken to her. It was girl, almost her age. And she wore one of those white lab coats; just like the ones the doctors wore. "Who are you?" Kitty asked. "Where am I?"

            "I'm Charla. And you're in the infirmary. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, holding open one of Kitty's eyes and checking to see if she was reacting to the light correctly.

            Kitty shook her head. "Why am I here?"

            "You were shot. Charla, honey, get away! Go bug Ling, or something. Don't examine my patients until you're done with your training!" A doctor came over and gently pushed the girl out the way as she pulled out one of the small flashlights and checked Kitty's pupils. "How do you feel, sweetie?" the doctor asked, holding open Kitty's mouth and checking her throat. Kitty gagged and the doctor released her, smiling at the mutant as she coughed, a normal reaction from all her patients.

            "Where are my friends?" Kitty finally asked, looking around the room carefully. The doctor smiled at her again and Kitty saw that she was in an infirmary. An intensive care one, too. She saw the others who had been shot as well. Wanda was awake in the corner, glaring at a doctor who was wrapping restraints around her wrists. Toad was still unconscious in the bed next to her, with two nurses hooking an IV and a breathing tube to where they belonged. The doctor saw her looking and said, "The girl got shot in the leg, the other in the heart. Yours hit your shoulder but went clean through. It missed your heart, barely. Consider yourself lucky you got off so easily."

            "Will they be okay?" Kitty asked, looking at them worriedly because she did not want to be in this place alone. She didn't know where she was at all. And she didn't dare use her powers to get out. 

            "They'll be fine," the doctor said, rubbing alcohol over a vein in Kitty's elbow. "And this might sting a bit."

            "Bitch!" Kitty screamed, going totally out of character as the rather large needle went into her skin. It was the most painful shot she had ever received, and she never wanted to feel that pain again. "That's not a 'BIT', you psycho!"

            "I know," the doctor said, becoming twins, then triplets, the quadruplets, and higher on from there as the drugs took their effects on Kitty's shot and tired body. "My students call me that all the time."

________________________________________________________________________

Charlotte stood on the edge of the woods and pulled off her boots. Her younger sister watched and grabbed them off the ground where Charlotte dropped them.

"She's a dangerous mutant, you know," May informed as she pulled off her own coat and began to unlace her boots.

            "I know," Charlotte said. She flexed her hand and grinned when her blades shot out. They bounced the lights of the house off their steel, and Charlotte grinned at he reflection she saw in them. "But so am I." 

________________________________________________________________________

"Ouch!" Jean leaned away from the girl in a lab coat as she tried to hold a peroxide soaked cotton ball to a small cut on Jean's forehead.

"Sorry," the girl said, placing the cotton back on the cut and letting it go to walk away and grab a bandage for Jean's sprained wrist. Instead of it falling in her lap, like she expected to, it stayed there. The girl came back and noticed Jean's confused look.             "What?" she asked, grabbing a washcloth and removing a lot of dirt and grime from the area she was going to bandage.

            "Are you telekinetic?" Jean asked.

            The girl smiled. "Yes. I am." She began to wrap the bandage around Jean's arm and kept speaking. "I've also got some empathy; but the telekinesis is about it."

            Jean nodded and winced when the bandage got too tight. "Sorry," the girl said again. "I'm still learning how to wrap things."

            "It's alright," Jean answered. The door to the infirmary opened, and Scott walked in with one of the doctor's from earlier walking in behind him. "Hi, Scott," Jean said, smiling at her friend.

             "Hey," he said, sitting on the bed next to Jean and looking around the room at everyone else that was being treated. Which was basically the entire group. He scratched his head and Jean asked telepathically, What did she tell you? 

            Zilch, he answered, and said, loudly, "Ouch!" when the girl who had been treating Jean pressed a soaked cotton ball to his forehead, just like she'd done to Jean. "Babies," she muttered, walking away to grab another washcloth and a pair of scissors.

            Jean giggled at Scott pulled her cotton ball off her head, revealing a cut that was very deep, but very short. 

            "Hey," someone in the corner, Lance, said. "Where's Kitty?"

            "And Wanda?" Fred added.

            "And Toad," Tabitha put in. "Even though I frankly couldn't give a rat's butt."

            "They're all in the infirmary," the doctor treating them said. "It's the intensive care unit, and they're under close supervision."

             "Can we see them?" Scott asked.

            "Eventually," the doctor said. She'd been in the room for several moments, and was pulling back the tube on a syringe. She checked the amount in the vial, and put it back on the shelf. "Right now we're just making sure that they'll be alright throughout the night. The doctor disappeared through a side door, and the words 'Psychotic' and 'Bitch', could be heard from within. Everyone threw each other frightened looks, and the doctor came back in. She held up a new needle joyfully and asked. "Who wants the next one?"  

________________________________________________________________________

 "Your daughters are insane," one of the doctor's informed the woman who had brought the group into the mansion as she walked down a long hallway with Storm.

            "I know," the woman replied. She opened a door and gestured for the Storm to follow her. She did, and blinked when the bright lights of an infirmary met her eyes. "Don't worry, you get used to it," she said, gesturing to the megawatt bulbs in the ceiling. "Bernie makes sure that you do."

            "Who's Bernie?" Jean asked, her eyes filled with yellow dots, her seat on a bed shared with Scott and some infant who had found her way into the infirmary.

            "Our head Doctor," informed the female doctor who came up to their guide. "She's thirty-five and enjoys sticking people with her giant needles." She glared at the woman who was obviously her boss and said, "I hope she gets the crap beat out of her. And when she does, I'm not going to be the one who's going to fix her."

            "Whatever," the guide/boss/greeter/insane-mutants-mother, said, pulling back a curtain to reveal a long row of comfortable chairs. "Please, take a seat," she said to Storm, who complied and sat on a wide chair of blue leather that could be found in any random doctor's office across America. "I'd like you to be sitting when I answer your questions." 

            "About time," Lance grumbled from where he sat on the closest bed, thinking that nobody heard him. The female doctor scowled at him and stormed off to the part of the infirmary with the screaming intensive care patients. Everyone stared after her and their guide smiled, her long black hair making it especially pretty. "You get used to her too." The woman said as she sat on a round chair opposite the group and let them settle on their own before saying, "Any questions?"

             Everyone decided to spurt their questions at once. Who are you? How do you know us? Why did you help us? Who's the guy with the eye-patch? How do you know professor Xavier? What's the deal between you and the professor? Will you help us find our friends? And so on from there…

            "Chatty bunch, aren't they?" 

            Everyone got silent and stared as a woman walked forward. Her hair was a deep gold, and there was a swirled tattoo over her left eye. "Whoa" was the word escaping every boy's lips before his jaw dropped. "Hi," the woman said, and walked through the door with 'Intensive Care' on it.

            The woman answering their questions smiled. "That's Allison. She's one of our doctor's and self defense trainers." The boys kept staring after the door and the woman said, "My name is Okigiga. I own this mansion and run this school. Hopefully, my explanation will answer all the questions you have.

            She explained, and they listened.

_____________________

            A/N: Hi! If you read this same exact chapter a few days ago, but it was gone yesterday, it's probably because it took it off to fix a few problems. But, it's all better now. Enjoy reading it, and make sure to review!


End file.
